Nothing and Everything
by monique122
Summary: Charlotte and Damon used to be together, but Katherine changed all that. Now Charlotte is back home in Mystic Falls and runs in to her childhood friend Stefan, Damon's younger brother. Damon/OC Stefan/OC
1. Welcome Home

**A/N:**

**Okay so here is my FIRST "Vampire Diaries" story. I hope you all like it and its Damon/OC and Stefan/OC. **

**Warnings: Language, blood, violence, Sex, dark themes. **

Charlotte Marie Dalton pulled in to the parking lot of Mystic Falls high school. She turned her black GT Mustang off and sat in the car. Charlotte starred at the school, and the passing students, readying herself. She could hear their heartbeats, smell their blood, the overwhelming thoughts of draining them flooded her mind.

_No, stop that_.

She told herself shaking her head. She hadn't fed from a human in years, and she wanted to keep it that way. She sighed and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and slung it over her shoulder as she climbed out of the car.

"Nothing better than being home." She muttered to herself as she walked towards the school. Charlotte ignored the cat calls from a group of foot ball players she passed, and the envious stares from girls as she entered the school.

"Hey," She heard someone call and she stopped, standing next to a water fountain. A girl about her age, well appearance wise, headed towards her, a perfect smile plastered on her bubbly face.

"You must be the new girl, Charlotte right?" The girl asked cheerfully. Charlotte nodded slowly pulling her bag closer to her, trying to block out the girls scent, the sound of her pulse.

"Yeah, and you are?" Charlotte asked smiling back at her.

"I'm Caroline Forbes; I'm supposed to show you around the school." Caroline chimed and Charlotte nodded smiling a little. Caroline hooked arms with Charlotte, startling her a little and pulled her down the hallway. Caroline gave Charlotte all the juicy details of the school, of the students, and even some of some of the teachers.

"Oh, and my best friend Elena Gilbert, is dating Stefan Salvatore, he's new too, and they've been dating since the beginning of the school year." Charlotte stopped and Caroline turned around to see what her problem was. "What?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Did you say Stefan Salvatore?" Charlotte asked trying to hold back her excitement. She knew she sensed other vampires here but she would have never imagined it would be Stefan. Caroline nodded confused.

"Why, do you know him?" Caroline asked truly interested. Charlotte nodded as she and Caroline started walking again.

"Yeah, he and I go way back. He's a close friend of mine." Charlotte smiled remembering Stefan.

"_Charlotte Marie where on earth do you think you're going?" Charlotte's mother called chasing her daughter down the stairs. Charlotte stopped, spinning around to face her mother, the hem of her dress twirling with her._

"_Mother, I'm going to the Salvatore's." She sighed and her mother narrowed her eyes._

"_Tone young lady," Her mother said and Charlotte smiled._

"_I'm sorry mother. Now may I please go see Stefan?" Charlotte's mother smiled and nodded. Charlotte grinned and curtsied then turned to leave again but her mother caught her elbow._

"_Hold on a minute dear," Her mother said and Charlotte turned back around huffing. She pinched her cheeks and Charlotte winced. "There, that's better."_

"_Mother, I'm going to see __**Stefan**__, it's not how you think." Charlotte said rubbing her now rosy cheek. Her mother grinned nodding._

"_Oh I now my dear, but I'm assuming Mr. Damon Salvatore is going to be there, and if I know for sure it is "how I think," when it comes to him." Charlotte blushed and her mother kissed her forehead. "Go along now Charlotte." Charlotte smiled and then quickly left._

_Charlotte spotted Stefan playing football with Damon. She smiled and walked towards them, holding her dress so it wouldn't drag on the ground. Damon saw Charlotte first and smiled._

"_Hello Char, "He said taking his hat off and Charlotte curtsied._

"_Damon," She said smiling at him. Stefan smiled and threw Damon the ball then headed towards Charlotte. Charlotte gazed at Damon, both of there eyes on each other, a smile formed on Damon's lips and Charlotte blushed._

"_You're such a girl," Stefan teased and Charlotte tore her eyes away from Damon._

"_That's very kind of you to notice Stefan." Charlotte said smiling and Stefan chuckled. Damon threw aiming for Stefan but Charlotte reached out a caught it, and it hurt her hands a little. Charlotte blocked out the small pain and smiled at Damon causing him to raise an eyebrow._

"_Now that wasn't very lady like Miss. Charlotte." Damon teased and Charlotte smiled. She gave the ball to Stefan. Damon smiled and then ran towards Stefan and Stefan took off in the other direction. Damon grabbed Stefan by the waist, tackling him to the ground causing Charlotte to laughed._

"_Hello boys," A sickly sweet voice said. Charlotte glanced up at the stairs of the Salvatore house. Katherine Pierce stood on the porch, smiling down at the Salvatore brothers. Charlotte glared as both the brothers stood up. She slowly walked down the stairs, Damon's and Stefan's eyes never leaving her. "Oh hello Miss. Charlotte." She said sweetly curtsying and Charlotte forced a smile._

"_Miss. Katherine," She curtsied and Katherine smiled then turned back to Damon and Stefan._

"_Do you boys mind going on a walk with me?" She asked standing in front of them now. _

"_No, not at all." Damon said hooking arms with Katherine. Katherine smiled and hooked her other arm with Stefan's. Charlotte watched as she took them away from her, into the woods. They were addicted to her…like she was some sort of drug. The Salvatore's used to be hers, Stefan was her best friend who she could always come to, and Damon was the man she loved. But now he wants Katherine, and so does Stefan. Katherine had stolen the Salvatore's away from her. _

"Well Stefan's right over there if you want to talk to him." Charlotte heard Caroline say. Charlotte looked at Caroline, and she pointed ahead. Charlotte looked to where she was pointing and saw Stefan. Well his back anyways. She smiled nodding and headed towards him after thanking Caroline for all she had done. She noticed Stefan tense up a little and she stifled a chuckled.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore," Charlotte said and Stefan turned around surprised. When he finally realized he was starring at Charlotte Dalton, his childhood friends he laughed. He swooped her into a hug, and Charlotte wrapped her arms around him closing her eyes.

"Charlotte, I can't believe it's you." Stefan said pulling away from her. Charlotte smiled and starred up at him.

"You can't believe it's me? Who else would I be?" Charlotte teased and Stefan laughed a familiar sound. A girl cleared her throat, and Charlotte glanced past Stefan and her eyes widen.

"Oh, Charlotte, this is Elena Gilbert. Elena this is my friends Charlotte Dalton" Stefan said turning to look at Elena. Elena smiled at Charlotte.

"Hi," She said and Charlotte nodded still taking in her resemblance to Katherine.

"Hi," Charlotte said and Stefan smiled shaking his head.

"So Charlotte what brings you back in town?" Stefan asked and Charlotte smiled.

"I just…missed it, you know." She said and Stefan nodded.

"Um, Stefan Bonnie wanted to be in class early, I'll see you in History?" Elena asked quietly and Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, see you then." He said kissing Elena. Elena pulled away smiling and then left.

"What the hell Stefan?" Charlotte snapped and Stefan sighed.

"Come on, lets go to my place and I'll explain everything." Stefan said and Charlotte nodded.

"What about Elena? Aren't you supposed to see her in history?" Charlotte asked as they walked out of the school.

"I'll be back before then, it won't take long." Charlotte nodded and Stefan smiled down at her. "I've missed you a lot Char." Stefan said and Charlotte smiled.

"I've missed you too."

Charlotte smiled at Stefan as he brought her a glass of water.

"Thank you," She said taking a sip as he sat in the arm chair across from her. She leaned towards Stefan, setting her glass down. "So you're telling me that Elena has no relation to that bitch Katherine at all?" Charlotte asked and Stefan nodded ignoring her foul mouthing Katherine.

"None that I know of, but there's another thing I need to tell you." Stefan said and Charlotte nodded. "Elena knows that I'm a vampire." Stefan said and Charlotte sighed.

"Stefan you have always been one of those love sick puppies haven't you?" Charlotte teased leaning back on the couch. Stefan shot her a look but laughed.

"So…where's Damon?" Charlotte asked pulling at the hem of her sleeve.

"Right here angel," Charlotte looked up and Damon was leaning against the door frame, smiling at her. She glared. "What, aren't you happy to see me?" Charlotte turned away from Damon and back to Stefan. Stefan gave her a sad smile.

"So, Stefan how about you and I have drinks tonight, bring Elena, I'd love to get to know her." Charlotte said standing up. Stefan stood up slightly confused.

"Aren't you going to go back to school?" Stefan asked and Charlotte shook her head.

"No, I don't feel up to it…To many people, I have to…practice a little more, but I think I'll go tomorrow." Charlotte said pulling her car keys from her pocket.

"Oh, alright, I'm glad your back Char." Stefan said pulling her in for a hug.

"You too Stefan." Charlotte said and pulled away. Charlotte smiled at Stefan, then turned to leave. Damon stood in her way, smirking.

"Get out of her way Damon." Stefan said and Damon looked over at him. Damon took a step, unblocking the door way. Charlotte left with out giving Damon a second glance.

"Oh Char," Charlotte heard Damon call as she headed for her car.

"What Damon," Charlotte asked turning to face him. Damon smiled and then was in front of her. He pulled a stand of hair behind her ear, his finger tips brushing along her cheek.

"I was thinking that maybe you and I could get together…and get to know each other again." Damon whispered into her ear, and Charlotte chuckled.

"Damon, we are threw…we've been threw a long time, and it's going to stay that way." She said opening her car door. Damon smiled.

"But I still have you soul." He smirked and Charlotte winced.

"Yeah, well I still have your virginity." Charlotte spat back causing Damon to chuckle a little.

"Hey, I have that of yours too." Damon said and Charlotte growled and slammed her car door shut. She started her car, and then sped off leaving Damon standing in the drive way smirking.

Charlotte tightened her grip on the stirring wheel, trying to control her anger.

"That stupid son of a bitch, ugh, asshole." Charlotte mumbled to herself. She counted to ten and let out a breath, calming down. Damon had changed so much…he used to be kind, and sweet. He had always been cocky, but he was never heartless. Charlotte loved him, she still does. But she hates him…ever since he changed her, took her away from her family. She would never forget that day.

_Charlotte sat on her porch steps, her blue satin dress sprawled out around her hot tears rolling down her face. She muffled her sobs with her hands trying to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe it…They couldn't be gone. Damon and Stefan couldn't be dead. _

"_Oh god," Her voiced cracked and she shook her head. _

"_Charlotte," Charlotte let out a yelp and stood up quickly. She was starring at the face of Damon Salvatore. Charlotte sobbed and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder._

"_I thought you had died, oh Damon." She sobbed as Damon pulled her closed burying his face in her hair._

"_Invite me in Char; I need to speak with you." Damon said into her ear. Charlotte nodded and kissed him._

"_Yes, of course come in, we'll go to my room." Charlotte said pulling away. Charlotte took Damon by his hand and let him into the house. _

_Damon locked Charlotte's bedroom door behind them. Charlotte sat on the edge of her bed dabbing her eyes with a tissue._

"_Charlotte, please don't cry." Damon said sitting down beside her. Charlotte smiled and Damon wiped away a few tears._

"_I was so scared Damon…"Charlotte said, Damon holding her face in his hands. "I thought I lost you forever." Charlotte started crying again and Damon kissed her. Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck and Damon pulled her closer. Damon pulled from her, and kissed the exposed skin on her neck, laying her down on the bed. Charlotte pulled at Damon's shirt, untucking it from his pants. Damon moved back to her mouth, and bit her lip. Charlotte gasped and Damon slid his tongue in. Damon pushed himself up starring down at Charlotte. Charlotte opened her eyes and screamed. Damon put his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams._

"_Sssh, Char it me, it's me Damon." Damon said but Charlotte couldn't get past his eyes. His light blue eyes were surrounded by red, and veins were popping around his eyes. "Charlotte stop screaming." Charlotte stopped screaming and Damon moved his hand. Charlotte was whimpering underneath him. _

"_What are you?" Charlotte sobbed and Damon smiled wiping away a tear that escaped her eyes._

"_I'm Damon, Char. I'm your Damon…I'm just stronger…and dead." Damon said and Charlotte sobbed._

"_She did this to you didn't she." Charlotte said and Damon's face went blank. _

"_Let's not talk about her." Damon said and kissed Charlottes neck. Charlotte sobbed, and Damon looked at her. "You love me don't you?" He asked and Charlotte nodded closing her eyes. "Well this is a way we can always be together." Damon said and straddled her hips. Damon bit his wrist and blood flowed out. Charlotte sat up shaking her head._

"_Not this way Damon, please, please not this way." Charlotte sobbed and Damon sighed. He pushed Charlotte back down and forced her to drink his blood. He bit her neck drinking from her as well. Damon licked the blood off of her neck and sat up. He pulled his wrist back, and it healed. Charlotte gagged and Damon wiped the blood from her mouth._

"_I'm sorry Char." Damon said pulling her hair out of her face and then snapped her neck._

**A/N:**

**Okay, so that's chapter one. Tell me what you thought of it please, because I really love this story! Review please?**


	2. Nine Crimes

**A/N:**

**Okay so here's chapter two! I honestly really love this chapter and I hope all of you do as well; there are more flashbacks in this one. Well like I said hope you enjoy it and review please?**

Stefan Salvatore pulled on a black shirt as his brother Damon walked into the room smirking.

"What did you do now Damon?" Stefan asked buttoning his last button.

"Nothing, just…followed Char home so I could see where she lived. She's got a nice house, it's small, but it's two stories. She must have been saving up her money, especially since she has a car like that." Damon said fixing himself a glass of scotch. Stefan sighed shaking his head.

"Damon leave her alone." Stefan warned and Damon turned to him smiling.

"What are you going to do about it little brother? Charlotte is technically mine you know." Damon said and smiled. Stefan grimaced remembering the day Damon turned Charlotte.

"_Stefan, open the door" Damon called carrying Charlotte's lifeless body in his arms. Stefan stood up from his seat and walked over to the door. He opened it and gasped seeing Charlotte's lifeless body in Damon's arms._

"_Damon what did you do?" Stefan demanded as Damon walked into his room laying Charlotte on the bed._

"_What the hell does it look like I did?" Damon retorted sitting beside her. Stefan stepped forwards, taking in Charlotte's disheveled appearance. Her hair clung to her face; there was blood covering her lips, on her neck, all over her. Damon pulled the stands of hair from her face and caressed her cheek._

"_Stefan go get me a wash cloth and water." Damon said turning to look at his brother. "Now Stefan," Damon growled and Stefan left to get what Damon asked for. Stefan had convinced Damon to drink from that girl…but to see Charlotte like that, all bloody and changing, it made him think about the dictions he had made. He didn't want this life for Charlotte, she was his best friend. Stefan walked back in and gave Damon the wash cloth and bowl of water._

"_How did you convince her to do it?" Stefan asked watching Damon clean the blood from her face. Damon remained silent, his fingers brushed along Charlotte's lips. "Damon," Stefan asked and Damon shook his head and started to clean her neck._

"_I didn't exactly convince her." Damon said quietly rinsing the blood from the cloth._

"_You forced her?" Stefan shouted and Damon tried to stay calm, and went back to cleaning Charlotte. "Damon if she didn't want to be a vampire you shouldn't have made her one! How could you do that to her?" Stefan yelled and Damon was up, his hands ringed around his brother's neck._

"_I already lost Katherine, and I wasn't about to lose Charlotte too!" Damon growled exposing his fangs. Stefan nodded feeling sorry for his brother. Damon dropped Stefan and turned back to Charlotte._

"_She's going to hate you." Stefan said standing up. Damon nodded running his hands down his face._

"_I know she is." _

"I'm going to pick up Elena, Damon leave Charlotte alone. You've already caused her enough pain." Stefan said giving his brother a look before heading out the door. Stefan had gone to school after Charlotte left, and told Elena about the whole thing. Elena was all for meeting an old friend of Stefan's and she agreed immediately.

"So you're telling me that Damon turned Charlotte into a vampire because he didn't want to lose her?" Elena asked Stefan as they sat in the Mystic Grill, waiting for Charlotte to show up. Stefan nodded and Elena shook her head taking it all in.

"Damon loved her, they loved each other…Katherine just got in the way though, and she took Damon away from her…But Damon loved her still, though he wont admit it." Stefan said frowning a little.

"So if he loves Charlotte so much why is he trying to bring back Katherine?" Elena asked sipping her coke. Stefan shrugged frowning.

"Because he loves Katherine….more that Charlotte I suppose." Stefan said and Elena frowned shaking her head.

"Damon is an ass, poor Charlotte, I mean she's gorgeous, and from what you've told me she seem like a great person." Stefan smiled nodding.

"Yeah she is a great person; you'll love her everyone does." Stefan said smiling and Elena returned his smile.

Elena and Stefan continued their talk while Charlotte pulled into the parking lot of Mystic Grill. Charlotte turned her car off and climbed out. She locked her car then shoved her keys into her purse.

Charlotte walked into the bar and looked for Stefan. She spotted Stefan sitting at a table in the corner, a laughing Elena across from him. Charlotte crossed the room towards them.

"Hey," Charlotte said smiling. Elena and Stefan both smiled at her as she took her jacket off and hung it on the back of her chair before sitting down.

"You run into Damon?" Stefan asked and Charlotte shook her head.

"Nope, thank god." Charlotte muttered stealing a fry from the basket in the middle of the table.

"So Charlotte what's it like being back in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked smiling and Charlotte swallowed her food.

"Well, it's…its kind of great. I missed it more than I thought I did. I actually went up to see my old house," Charlotte said and Stefan looked at her surprised.

"It's still standing?" He asked and Charlotte made a face.

"Uhh, sort of, there's a family of cats living there though, and a few bats." Charlotte said and Stefan chuckled. "I also went to see the Salvatore house…now there a place to bring back memories." Charlotte said and gave Stefan a small smile.

"Memories, tell me about some. I would love to hear about what you and Stefan did in the 1800's" Elena said and Charlotte smiled.

"Well Stefan and I normally talked, hung out basically. But when we were younger, we used to run around in the woods, playing make believe, all the fairy tale nonsense. Stefan here was big on playing the hero, weren't you Stefan?" Charlotte asked making a face at Stefan.

"Yeah well you were the one that always wanted to play the damsel in distress." Stefan said smiling and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"It's only because I wanted Damon to kidnap me." Charlotte said and then regretted what she had said. Charlotte bit her lips trying to push Damon from her thoughts. Elena gave her a sad smile.

"Well we all know Damon plays the perfect bad guy." Stefan said and Charlotte nodded.

"You remember that one time, I think I was fourteen, you were twelve and Damon was twenty. You an I were playing some game,"

"We were playing knights, you and I were both knights and Damon sneaked up on us and scared us." Stefan smiling finishing Charlotte's story; Charlotte smiled nodding.

"And he made you cry," Charlotte giggled and Stefan gave her a look. "Oh come on Stefan you were twelve and Damon came in pretending to some horrible monster when we were pretending we were actually killing monsters, it would make any twelve year old cry." Charlotte giggled and Elena laughed.

"Yeah Stefan, I think it's cute, knowing you were so sensitive when you were younger." Elena said putting her hand on Stefan's knee. Stefan smiled a little and sighed.

"Well you told my embarrassing story lets tell yours." Stefan said and Charlotte shook her head.

"No that one is way too personal and embarrassing." Charlotte said and Stefan smiled.

"Aw come on Char, I'm sure Elena wont laugh." Stefan said and Charlotte glared. "Char here used to spy on Damon…when she was what nine?" Stefan asked and Charlotte nodded pouting. "And one time, you came over to play with "me", but you ended up following Damon around like a lost puppy, it was so funny." Stefan laughed and Charlotte sighed.

"You're mean; that one is way more embarrassing then yours." Charlotte said and Stefan laughed.

"You guys are like siblings." Elena said and Charlotte looked over at her.

"That's what happens when you spend your entire life with someone, it's pretty great though." Charlotte said shrugging a little.

Stefan and Charlotte entertained Elena with childhood stories, and Charlotte got to know Elena. By the end of the night Charlotte was a drunk, having compelled the bartended to give her as many drinks as she wanted. Stefan was helping her out to her car, and had told Elena he'd meet her at her house.

"Well this isn't the first time you had to carry me out of a bar." Charlotte giggled leaning her head on Stefan's shoulder while he carried her to her car.

"Yeah you always were a heavy drinker," Stefan said setting her down. "Give me your car keys, I'm driving you home." Stefan said and Charlotte laughed pulling her keys from her purse.

"It's not like I can die, your brother made sure of that." Charlotte said coldly. Stefan looked at Charlotte searching for something to say. Charlotte shrugged and yawned. "Just take me home Stefan." Charlotte said opening the passenger side door. Stefan closed the door behind her and then ran to the driver's side.

"Why was I always last?" Stefan heard Charlotte mutter. Stefan looked at her, and she was starring out the window, her back to him. "Why is it he always chose her over me? I was there first...I was there for him every time she broke his heart. I thought he loved **me**." Stefan sighed and grabbed Charlotte's hand.

"Charlotte, it will be okay." Stefan said and Charlotte turned to look at him. She gave him a sad smile.

"It's been hundred and forty-five years Stefan, when is it going to be okay?" Charlotte's face fell a little and Stefan sighed pulling into the drive way of her house. Stefan leaned over and kissed the top of Charlotte's head.

"I'm sorry Charlotte." Stefan said against her hair. Charlotte nodded and sighed. She pulled away from Stefan and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for being such a party pooper, but I had fun tonight, and Elena is great, nothing like Katherine." Charlotte said and climbed out her car. Stefan climbed out as well and locked the car door.

"I'd throw you your keys but you probably couldn't catch them in your drunken state." Charlotte chuckled and walked towards Stefan. Stefan dangled they keys in front of her and she snatched them making a face at him.

"I'm not that drunk." She muttered and Stefan chuckled.

"Yeah, okay. So are you going to be at school tomorrow?" Stefan asked and Charlotte nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you know I'm not even supposed to be in high school, I'm nineteen, I have no clue why I decided to try it." Charlotte said shaking her head. "I don't think sometimes." Stefan chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, I still love you." Stefan said and Charlotte laughed.

"Yeah okay," She said pulling away. "I'm going to go and pass out on my bed now, see you tomorrow." Charlotte said walking towards the front door. She stopped and turned around, Stefan had started walking.

"Oh, and Stefan," She called and Stefan turned around. "Use protection!" Charlotte said and burst out laughing. Stefan rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"Go to bed Charlotte!" Stefan called over his shoulder and Charlotte laughed. Charlotte stumbled up the steps of her porch fumbling to find her house keys. When she did she unlocked her door and set her keys on the entrance table. She leaned against the door, shutting it and locked it. Charlotte sighed pulling of her boots and carrying them up the stairs with her. The alcohol had weakened her senses and she had know clue Damon was in her bedroom, hidden in the shadows. Damon smiled as Charlotte looked in the mirror, something she did every time she passed one. Charlotte touched her eyes, thinking about what she turned into when she fed. She sighed and set her shoes in her closet. She pulled over her pants and dug threw her dresser for a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Wow, Char you look great." Charlotte pulled her bottoms up quickly and turned around. Damon stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

"What the hell Damon? Why are you in my house?" Charlotte snapped flicking on the lights. Damon sighed and threw himself on her bed.

"Well I'm here to seduce you of course." Damon said with a tilt of his head. Charlotte groaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get out," She said and Damon smiled shaking his head. "Get the fuck out of my house!" She screamed and Damon stood up angry.

"I have given you everything you ever wanted Charlotte," He growled getting in her face. "I made you able to stay with me forever, and now, now you want me to "get the fuck out"?" Damon snapped and Charlotte shook her head.

"What I wanted?" She asked tears forming in her eyes. "What I wanted was for you to love me! I didn't want this Damon! I didn't want to watch my family die; I didn't want to watch you kill innocent people! I wanted you and me to have a family, with kids, and live happily ever after. But you took that from me, wait know that bitch you chose over me took that from me." Charlotte wiped away a tear before Damon could see it. Damon stared at her jaw clinched.

"She did-"

"Don't, don't even give me any hope that you could possibly still care about me!" Charlotte yelled shutting Damon up. "I waited years for you Damon, years. Hoping, praying that somewhere deep down that you loved me still, and all you did was break my heart over and over again. I don't want that to happen again, I cant live, wait no not live," She laughed darkly wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I can't go on like this, with all this hurt…and if you keep showing up like this…with your sexy eyes, and cocky personally, you'll just hurt me." Charlotte said quietly and Damon nodded.

"So you still think I'm sexy then?" Damon asked and Charlotte couldn't help her laugh even though she was pissed at Damon, and crying.

"You're such an ass." She said sitting down on the bed. Damon sighed and crouched down in front of her.

"Charlotte…I'm glad you're here." Damon said wiping away a tear with his thumb. Charlotte closed her eyes, and Damon kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." He said and when Charlotte opened her eyes he was gone. Charlotte smiled a little and laid back on her bed. She just had a glimpse of the old Damon, the Damon that she loved…the one she had all the memories with. Charlotte crawled under her covers, and thought of Damon…the old Damon.

"_Damon stop that." Charlotte giggled as Damon nibbled at her neck. He sighed and looked her in the eyes._

"_I can't help myself; you're just so…delectable." He said kissing her lips. Charlotte giggled and used all the strength she had to roll over so she was straddling Damon's hips. Damon smiled up at her peering into her hazel eyes. She leaned down and kissed him, and he tangled his fingers in her hair._

"_I love you Damon." Charlotte mumbled against his lips._

"_I love you too."_

**A/N:**

**Okay guys, what did you think of this chapter? I hope you all liked it and thank you to all who reviewed, and favorited my story, it means a lot to me. 3 **


	3. Human

**A/N:**

**Okay so here's the new chapter. It has a lot of IMPORTANT flashbacks in it, one of them the greatest person in the world helped me with! Kyla aka PyroQueenOfFire! She has an AMAZING 'Vampire Diaries' story called 'Until We Bleed' and I recommend it, I also recommend another amazing story one of my reviewers wrote called "Feel my Fingertips on your Taken Lips' her screen name is 'bellaxxd' and she is an amazing writer! Well back to the story, one of the flashbacks (the first one) takes place a little before Katherine comes, remember that. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Damon Salvatore stood over Charlotte, watching her sleep. He had left earlier, but he didn't go far. He just walked around the neighborhood contemplating what Charlotte had said to him. He knew when he turned her that she was going to hate him for it…he knew that he was going to eventually lose her. But he couldn't let that happen, two years was the longest they've went without speaking, without seeing each other; Damon always found her no matter where she went, he was always there.

Damon sighed and stroked Charlotte's cheek. Charlotte turned.

"Damon," Charlotte mumbled and Damon froze. Charlotte rolled back over and Damon relaxed, smiling a little. He sighed and sat on the bed beside her knowing she wouldn't wake up. Charlotte was a deep sleeper; it took Damon to literally jump on her to wake her up.

_Damon Salvatore knocked on the door of the "Dalton's" home, carrying a bouquet of white roses in his hand. Mrs. Dalton answered the door and smiled at Damon._

"_Mr. Salvatore, so good to see you," She said ushering Damon in side. Damon nodded taking his hat off. "Charlotte is still in bed, if you'd like though you can go and wake her. I'm sure she enjoy waking up to you and a dozen roses?" She asked and Damon smiled nodding._

"_I'd be delighted to wake her up." Damon said and Mrs. Dalton smiled. _

"_You know where her room is; just don't tell her father I let you see her in her night dress." Mrs. Dalton said and Damon nodded. Damon walked up the stairs, Charlotte's bedroom was the first room on the right. Damon knocked on her door before entering. He smiled seeing her lying in her bed, sound asleep. Charlotte was in the same place he had left her in last night, after his…visit. He sat on the bed beside her and stroked her hair._

"_Char, time to wake up." He said and Charlotte stayed asleep. Damon laughed a little and set the flowers down. He climbed on top of her, and she squirmed a little._

"_Charlotte, time to wake up!" Damon said bouncing the bed around her. Charlotte's eyes popped open and she starred up at Damon. He smiled and straddled her hips; he reached over and grabbed the flowers. Charlotte smiled and grabbed Damon's neck pulling him down to her lips and kissed him._

"_My favorite," She cooed taking the flowers from him, inhaling their scent. Damon smiled and got off of her, lying down beside her._

"_You talk in your sleep," Damon said turning over to look at her. Charlotte blushed and nodded._

"_Yes, I know I do. It's quite annoying." She frowned and Damon smiled and sat up, supporting his head with his arm._

"_Not when you're declaring your love for me in your sleep." Charlotte's face turned bright red and she pulled the covers over her head. Damon laughed and tried pulling the covers off of her. "Don't be embarrassed Char." Damon said crawling under the covers with her. He lay on top of her, his chin resting on her chest. Charlotte had her face covered with her hands, and under her hands she was smiling._

"_Would you let me see your face if I told you I loved you?" Charlotte moved her hands and looked at Damon. He smiled at her and moved up, his face level with hers. _

"_You mean it?" Charlotte asked smiling a little. Damon smiled and stroked her cheek. He grabbed her face and kissed her._

"_Of course I mean it."_

"Her fault," Charlotte muttered and Damon turned to her confused. "It's all her fault." Damon sighed and stood up. If Charlotte found out he was trying to bring Katherine back, it would break her heart…He couldn't let her find out. Damon leaned down and kissed her lips gently and then left.

Charlotte tossed in her sleep, having a nightmare…but the nightmare was only a memory, one she didn't enjoy.

_It was 1954, Charlotte was sitting at the bar, and Stefan sat to her right as she sipped a martini. _

"_Where's Damon, I haven't seen him all night." She said glancing around for him. Stefan shrugged playing with the ring on his finger, the ring that kept him alive. Stefan and Damon had Emily Bennett make Charlotte a necklace, like their rings, so Charlotte would be able to travel in the day without perishing._

"_Off wreaking havoc most likely." Stefan mumbled and Charlotte sighed nodding knowing that Stefan was most likely right._

"_I should go find him, and save who ever he plans on hurting." Charlotte said as she stood up. Stefan nodded and told her goodbye as she left the club. She walked outside, pulling her fur coat closer to her._

"_Damon Salvatore where are you?" Charlotte called walking down the street checking the dark alleys. Charlotte heard someone scream and she smelled blood._

"_Damn it Damon." Charlotte muttered and ran to where the scream came from. Charlotte found Damon, feeding on a girl, a girl that looked about fifteen. It took all the strength she had to restrain her hunger, to try to save the young girl._

"_Damon stop! Get off of her!" Charlotte screamed pulling Damon away from the girl. She pushed him against the wall away from the girl. Charlotte bent down in front of the girl. Her eyes changing eye she glanced at the wound on her neck, warm blood flowing out. She gulped as the girl stared up at her terrified._

"_An animal did this to you while you where on a walk, now run to the hospital." Charlotte said compelling the girl and controlling her hunger. The fifteen year old blonde nodded and ran off. Charlotte turned around and Damon stood up, his mouth covered in blood._

"_She was a child Damon!" Charlotte yelled and Damon smiled shrugging a little._

"_So," He said walking towards her. "Do you smell her blood? Delicious." Damon said and Charlotte looked at him disgusted. _

"_Sometimes Damon you make me want to kill you." Charlotte said glaring up at him Damon chuckled and held her face in his hands._

"_No you don't, or you wouldn't still be with me." He said and kissed her, blood still on his lips. Charlotte tasted the girls blood on him, and her eyes changed again hunger filled her body._

"_You haven't fed in quite awhile Char; you know what happens when you don't" Damon whispered leaning his head against hers. _

"_Damon…it's wrong, killing an innocent person…I can't do it." Charlotte said, kissing Damon again, only for the taste of the girl's blood._

"_You don't have to kill to feed Charlotte, you know that." Damon told her and she nodded._

"_I think…I'm going to do what Stefan is doing." Charlotte muttered and Damon looked at her._

"_Charlotte, that's only going to make you weak, you need human blood." Damon said and she shook her head._

"_No, Damon…I'm not going to do it anymore, I don't want to live like this."_

"_But you're not living Charlotte." Damon said and Charlotte glared pulling away from Damon's hold._

"_Yeah you made sure of that Damon." She snapped and Damon sighed and grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away. _

"_Charlotte you cant live like Stefan, you're not strong enough, you enjoy the blood to much. I know you do." Damon smirked and Charlotte pulled her hand back. _

"_You don't know me anymore Damon." She snapped and stormed away leaving Damon alone in the alley._

Charlotte sat up in bed, the sun shone through the window; Charlotte put her hand on the necklace that kept her alive. She sighed and pulled the covers off of her. She could still smell Damon; he must have been back, after she had fallen asleep. She sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair. She pressed the play button on her stereo, and turned the sound all the way up. She reached in her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, and a baby blue shirt, and a white lace tank top to wear underneath it. She grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra, and then walked out of her room towards the shower. Charlotte pulled off her shirt humming along with the song. Charlotte pulled the rest of her clothes off and threw them in the hamper, and started the shower. She climbed in and washed her hair, the heat of the shower felt good beating against her skin. The drunken state she was in the night before had passed over, and she was back to feeling like her old, depressed vampire self. Charlotte stepped out of the shower, and pulled her robe on. She dried her hair with her towel and walked out of the bathroom. She trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She felt a gust of wind and she turned around, no one was there, but the scent was familiar. There was another gust of wind and she groaned.

"Damon I swear to god I'm going to rip your head off." Charlotte said and the gust of wind hit her and she hit the sink.

"Well I'm insulted." A familiar voice said and Charlotte looked over to where it came from.

"Kat?" Charlotte asked smiling and Kathleen Grey smiled nodding. "Oh my god Kat!" Charlotte squealed running over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"You smell like squirrel," Kathleen said and Charlotte laughed shaking her head. "Aw, so you're still on the 'Stefan diet"?" Kathleen asked jumping onto Charlotte's counter. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Now why is it the 'Stefan Diet' I mean just cause he did it first doesn't mean he owns it." Charlotte grumbled fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"How is my Stefan by the way, I heard he picked himself up a new girl." Kat said a little bitter. Charlotte nodded and turned to face her.

"He did, and this girl is sweet and is good for him and you better leave him be Kat, you're my friend but Stefan is like my brother." Charlotte warned and took a sip of her coffee. Kathleen smiled and nodded.

"Oh I won't do anything, scouts honor." Kathleen said and Charlotte gave her a look.

"What are you even doing here?" Charlotte asked and Kathleen sighed and jumped down from the counter.

"I was just in the neighborhood, and I heard you had come back here so I thought "What the hell, let's stalk Char," and voula! Here I am." Charlotte laughed nodding.

"Well when did you get here because its daylight and you're not burnt to a crisp." Charlotte said setting her coffee down and heading back up the stairs, Kathleen following.

"I came at night, heard your whole little fiasco with Damon, which I might say could have turned into really hot angry sex." She said and Charlotte gave her look plugging in her straighter.

"I swear you and Damon are just alike." Charlotte said shaking her head. Kathleen snorted and leaned against the door frame watching her old friend straighten her hair.

"Where are you going anyways?" She asked starring at her French manicured nails.

"School," Charlotte said putting the straighter down once she was done.

"School? You're 164 years old why do you need school?" Kathleen asked while Charlotte put on eyeliner. She shrugged and set her eyeliner down. She fluffed her hair a little and sighed.

"I need more practice being around humans, and I thought school was the best idea." She said grabbing her clothes. Kathleen shrugged and turned to her.

"Whatever, hey do you have any **human **blood lying around by any chance?" She asked and Charlotte shook her head.

"I've got some animal blood in the fridge though." She said and Kathleen sighed.

"Great, I have to reduce myself to bunnies." She groaned walking out of the bathroom. Charlotte shut the door and sighed. She pulled her robe off and hung it on the hook. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She used to have color to her, now she was pale. She showed her fangs and her eyes changed, the hazel surrounded by red, her veins popping around her eyes. She closed her eyes, making them go away and pulled her clothes on. She looked back in the mirror at her appearance.

"I knew it! I knew you were eating bunnies!" She heard Kathleen yell and she laughed walking out of the bathroom. She grabbed her back pack and shoved her books in. Stefan had given her the homework she needed to do for that day at the bar before she got drunk, and she planned on doing it once she got to school.

"Kat, I've got to go to school, I'll be back around three okay? Just stay here, watch TV stay out of my closet." She warned and Kathleen groaned flopping down on her couch, a mug of blood in her hands.

"But you always have awesome clothes!" Kathleen yelled as Charlotte shut the front door. Charlotte locked the door and went to walk. But she stopped, and noticed the bouquet of white roses on her door mat. She bent down and picked the roses up. There was a little card and she pulled it off to read it.

_Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds._

Charlotte frowned and crumbled up the message in her hand. She glanced around looking for Damon. She saw him standing across the street smiling. She glared and walked down the porch, towards him. A car past in front of her and when it left so had Damon. Charlotte groaned and walked over to the trash can; she lifted the lid and threw the flowers in.

Damon rolled his eyes, watching Charlotte throw his 24 roses that cost him a hundred bucks in the garbage. He sighed and took off down the street, towards Mystic Falls high school. He looked around for Caroline, his own personal slave. He noticed her sitting alone. He was beside her in seconds.

"I need you to do me a favor," He said and she jumped just realizing he was there. She glared at him and shoved her phone in her pocket.

"No," She said getting up, Damon grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said compelling her. She looked dazed for a minute but then smiled.

"Yeah, of course what do you need?" Caroline asked and Damon smiled.

"I need you to become very close friends with Charlotte Dalton." He said and Caroline smiled nodding.

"Okay, she is so pretty, and super nice too." She said and Damon nodded.

"Yeah she is." He said frowning a little.

"You like her," Caroline said and Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"I need you to get close to her, sleepovers, parties all those girl things." He said and she nodded willing to oblige in his every command. Caroline nodded and Damon felt Charlotte's presence, he turned and saw her standing not but two feet away from him and Caroline.

"Damon," She said and he smiled at her.

"Did you like my flowers?" He asked and Charlotte smiled at him fakely.

"I adored them." She said and he smirked.

"I thought you would, well I should go, nice talking to you Caroline." Damon said and then walked away. Caroline smiled at Charlotte.

"So Charlotte, I'm throwing a party tonight and I want you to come." She said hooking arms with Charlotte as they headed for the lockers.

"Sure, where's the party at?" She asked smiling as Caroline waved at a few of her friends.

"Out in the woods, near this old cemetery-you've lived here before so you should know where it is." Caroline explained smiling.

Charlotte nodded frowning a little. She knew exactly about where she was talking about: the old cemetery, only a few miles from the old Dalton house...the cemetery all her family was buried in. Her brother was the only Dalton to survive, and he got married and had a family, letting the Dalton legacy live on. They all knew about the vampires, and they knew Charlotte was a vampire, because after she was turned…she went to visit her home.

_Charlotte stood outside of her old home, staring up at her room. She could hear her mother crying inside, pleading God to return her sweet baby. Charlotte frowned and leaned against the oak tree holding back her tears. Damon walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist._

"_It will be okay Char, your mother will move on, and she'll come to terms with your death-you need to just let her be." Damon whispered into her ear, nuzzling against her neck, and Charlotte nodded but pulled out of Damon's hold._

"_I hate you for doing this to me." She said coldly._

_Damon sighed, watching her walk away, the blood red dress she was in swaying in the wind. Damon turned and went to hunt, leaving Charlotte alone. Charlotte looked up at her house as she walked towards the water, feeling as if she was now able to think more without Damon's presence. She frowned seeing her mother and her father both in tears. She turned and sat down on a rock burying her face in her hands. _

"_Charlotte?" She heard her brother say and she stood up quickly as he walked over holding a lantern up to see. "Oh my God Charlotte! I can't believe it, I must get mother!" He yelled turning to leave._

"_No David don't!" Charlotte called and David turned around looking at her confused._

_He walked towards her, and Charlotte tried to keep her calm. Being a vampire now she could hear his heart beating so loud and strong-she could vividly hear the blood pumping away in his veins. Charlotte bit her lips and David starred at her, scared. _

"_Charlotte your face." He said reaching to touch her eyes, and Charlotte turned around quickly, and David pulled his hand back._

"_The vampires did this to you…oh, Charlotte no." He moaned his voice full of pain, causing Charlotte to frown and she turned to face him, controlling her hunger._

"_I didn't want this," She said a few tears escaping her eyes. "David please, do not tell mother or father. I could not bear their pain of knowing what I am now. It would kill them." David's face fell and he held back his tears as much as he could._

_He never imagined something like this would happen to his __baby sister__. He stared at her, taking in her __pale skin__, her eyes how they changed when she was…hungry. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around it, but part of him knew that she was still his sister._

"_I will not tell them Charlotte, and I will protect you-I won't tell anyone of what you have become; only my children will know." He said taking a step back as he saw another man coming up behind her. "You will live on in my family sister-I will never let you be forgotten." He said as Damon now stood beside her, taking the moment to glare at Damon, already knowing that this was his doing. _

"_Take care David," She said her voice cracking a little. "I love you brother." She said and David nodded._

"_I love you too sister."_

"Charlotte did you hear what I said?" Caroline asked waving her hands in front of Charlotte's face. Charlotte turned to her and Caroline looked at her shaking her head a little.

"Oh no I'm sorry what was it?" She asked smiling a little as she turned the dial on her locker.

"I was asking if maybe I could follow you home, and get ready at your house have some girl talk." Caroline asked opening her locker. Charlotte pulled out her history book and shoved it in her bag thinking, she had blood in her fridge, and a vampire in her living room. She looked over at Caroline and she smiled at her. "Please?" She asked and Charlotte smiled.

"Sure why not, I need help picking out an outfit anyways." She said and Caroline squealed and hugged her.

"Great! So I'll just run to my house and grab my things then meet you at yours," Caroline said pulling out her cell phone. "What's your number and your address?" She asked and Charlotte relocked her locker.

"My number is 495-3301 and I live at 141 Cherry Lane," She said and Caroline's snapped her phone shut.

"Well I'll see you in English, see you later Charlotte." Caroline called and walked towards English glass. Charlotte ducked into the girls' bathroom and pulled out her phone. She dialed her home phone.

"Hello," She heard Kathleen say and she sighed.

"Kat it's me Charlotte." Charlotte said and Kathleen sighed. "I need you to do me a favor." Charlotte said glancing at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah what is it?" Kathleen asked wiping the blood from her mouth.

"I need you to hide all the blood in my fridge, they're another fridge in the basement, put it there, just don't touch anything, and I need you to leave." Kathleen groaned stepping over the unconscious body in the middle of the floor.

"Leave? Where am I supposed to go Char, to holiday inn? Oh wait I can't its daylight." She said sitting in the arm chair glancing at the blood stain on the couch. Charlotte said and leaned against the counter of the girls' bathroom.

"There's a necklace, like mine in my room. I had one made for you a few years ago, but I couldn't find you, it's in my jewelry box on my dresser. But do not take anything else." Charlotte warned and Kathleen smiled to herself.

"You know this is why I chose you as my best friend, you're always looking out for me, I love you." Kathleen said and Charlotte smiled.

"I love you to Kat, now do what I said or I'm going to push you out the door myself minus the necklace." Kathleen snorted and jumped up. The man on the floor groaned and tried to sit up. Kathleen squatted over top of him grabbing his face in her hand. He looked up at her his eyes full of fear.

"Alright Hun, I get right on that quick question do you anything to remove blood stains?" She asked smiling at the man.

"Kathleen you didn't!" Charlotte gasped and Kathleen sighed sitting on the man's stomach.

"Hey I tried not to spill but I got a little…over excited, but I promise he's not dead and I will clean up my mess." She said and hung up the phone. Charlotte groaned and shoved her phone back in her pocket. She glanced at the clock in the bathroom and cursed. A minute until class starts. She sighed and ran to class, the speed to fast for human eyes to notice. She made it inside the class with three seconds to spare.

"Hello Charlotte," Her history teacher Mr. Saltzman said as she headed towards her desk and then the bell rung. Mr. Saltzman went on about the civil war, and Charlotte gazed out the window already knowing everything about it. Charlotte felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out and it was from a number she didn't recognize.

_I know what you are_

Charlotte's body tensed and she shoved the phone back in her pocket quickly. Charlotte glanced around her seeing if anyone had they're phone out, but no one did surprisingly. Someone had somehow gotten her phone number, and texted her that. Charlotte took a breath and turned her attention to Mr. Saltzman, he was explaining the conflicts of the war. She heard footsteps and then the door creaked open.

"Excuse me," Charlotte gazed at the young man standing in the door. He was incredibly handsome; he had blonde swayed hair, and light blue eyes.

"Yes?" Mr. Saltzman asked turning to face him.

"Is this History 101?" He asked and Mr. Saltzman nodded.

"Yes, you must be the new student, Michael Greene." He said and the boy Michael nodded glancing around. "Take a seat behind Charlotte, Charlotte could you raise your hand" Mr. Saltzman said and Charlotte raised her hand and Michael's eyes met hers. Charlotte put her hand down slowly as Michael walked towards her, still looking at her.

He sat down behind her, and Charlotte squirmed in her seat becoming nervous. What should she be nervous about? She is a 164 year old vampire. She thought to herself, jotting down a few notes. Charlotte could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. It made her nervous, scared even. But why should she be scared of an 18 year old boy? It's nonsense. Charlotte sighed and the bell rung. She got up and put her things in her bag, and headed for the door. She ran into Stefan and Elena in the hall.

"What's the hurry Char?" Stefan asked holding her shoulders. Charlotte sighed and shook her head realizing how silly she was being.

"It's nothing; hey can you go to this party tonight? It's by the old cemetery, Caroline invited me and I told her I'd go." Charlotte said leaning against the wall. Elena laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Caroline has a way of dragging people into things, but I'm already going so I will see you there." Elena said and Charlotte smiled.

"What about you Ste-Faun?" Charlotte said his name funny and he gave her a look smiling. Elena stood beside Charlotte and they both gazed up at him pouting.

"Please Stefan, come to the party with us." Elena said wrapping her arm around Charlotte's shoulder.

"Pretty please with an ice cream and a cherry on top oh and Elena?" Charlotte said and Elena burst out laugh causing Charlotte to laugh.

"Fine, I'll go, you two." He said kissing Elena on the forehead as she hugged him.

"Well I am off to class, Stefan I need to talk to you later, it's important." Charlotte said looking Stefan in the eye, he nodded and Charlotte left walking down the hall to her next class.


	4. If I Was Your Vampire

**A/N:**

**Okay so here's the new chapter, this one is really long, I'm sorry! But it's full of flashbacks, hopefully good ones =P**

**I also want to thank PyroQueenOfFire aka Kyla! For editing this for me! I love you so much and you made the chapter soooo much better! 3**

**I hope you all enjoy this and PLEASE tell me what you think, I love getting reviews from you guys! **

Kathleen Grey scrubbed at the blood stain on the couch, and the man she had fed on sat in the chair holding a wash cloth to his neck.

"What did you do to me?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I fed on you," She said pulling the hair out of her face.

He stood up confused and looked down at the small blonde near him that he'd been so attracted to before. She looked up at him her milky brown eyes gazing into his dark green ones and he just looked back, her smiling and sitting up a little.

"What's your name, I forgot to ask." She said with a smile, and he sat back down never looking away from her.

"Joshua, but my friends call me Josh." He said his voice shaky.

Kathleen smiled and nodded. "Well Josh my name is Kathleen, you can call me Kat."

She smiled brightly at him and he nodded as he took in her visage and her name. Josh looked around, taking in the small home as well: it was fully furnished, paintings and pictures hung on the walls. He honestly couldn't figure out why he was still there, but he liked the house and he liked the pretty girl next to him.

"Is…is this your house?" He asked and Kat stood up, pulling her hair out of the ponytail and shaking her head.

"No, it's my friend's house, and she is coming home soon. If she sees you're still here she'll be very pissed, and she's not so nice when she's pissed." Kat said taking Josh's hand.

"So we're leaving?" He asked and Kat smiled nodding.

"As soon as I get something you are taking me out and showing me the town." She said pulling him up the stairs with her.

Kat opened the door to Charlotte's room and let go of Josh's hand, heading away from him for a moment. He walked around, looking at a book shelf full of old books in order by year. He pulled out a book, the first one on the shelf labeled 1864 and looked it over a little without opening it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kat asked as she put a necklace on.

He put the book back and turned around to face her, trying to shrug it off. Josh didn't want her to think that he was being _too _nosy, but at the same time she'd definitely seen him grab the book and she probably knew he was curious about where he was and whose house he was in. She smiled at him and he returned her smile feeling warm suddenly.

"Sorry, I'm nosy," He said scratching the back of his head, making her smile and shrug.

"That's okay, now come on let's go." Kathleen dragged Josh out of the house while Charlotte sat outside of the school, doing her chemistry homework on a picnic bench underneath an oak tree.

"You're Charlotte right," She heard someone say and she looked up—Michael Greene smiled at her and she returned his smile.

"Yeah I'm Charlotte," She said putting her pencil down, and he smiled and pulled at the strap of his bag.

"Can I sit here?" He asked and Charlotte nodded moving her things closer to herself.

She was definitely not going to be rude to him, and at the same time she also wanted a bit of her own space because of her urges. He sat down and she smiled at him, controlling her hunger and trying to be friendly. Charlotte closed her chemistry book and he smiled a little as well.

"So are you new here?" He asked and Charlotte nodded but then shook her head.

"No exactly," She said and he looked at her funny. "I used to live here but I moved." She said and he nodded.

"So why'd you move back?" He asked and Charlotte smiled a little.

"I missed it—I missed my home." She said and he smiled at her nodding. "What about you, what brings you to Mystic Falls, Virginia?" She asked and he laughed a little.

"My uh dad died a few years back, and my mom just decided to move here, she said she wanted a small town." He said and Charlotte nodded frowning a little.

"I'm sorry about your father." She said and he smiled a little.

"Its fine," He said and silence fell between them. "What about your parents? Why'd they want to move back?"

Charlotte frowned and bit her lip. "They're dead."

Michael looked at her as she said it mutely, frowning a little when he let the words sink in. She was an orphan and she was in just as much pain about the loss of a parents as he was if not more since she had no one. He felt like he needed to say something, so he just extended his condolences and smiled a little at her to let her know she could have a friend in him.

"I'm so sorry, what happened to them?" He asked and Charlotte shook her head. "Right I get it, so you live with like foster parents or something?" He asked and Charlotte shook her head again.

"I live by myself." She said with a small nod.

"Wow," He said and she nodded.

"Wow, I feel like an ass now." Michael laughed and Charlotte smiled shaking her head. "Here I am going on with my sob story, and you live alone at what 18?"

He was smiling at her and Charlotte just laughed a little nodding, even though technically she was 164. Even so, Michael didn't know that and Charlotte was pretty happy that someone was actually trying to up her mood. The two of them began to joke around to keep the mood light, Damon standing on the other side of the school grounds, starring at Charlotte and watching her laugh and flirt with Michael. Damon glared at this Michael—he had been eavesdropping on there conversation the whole time. Damon decided enough was enough and smirked, starting for Charlotte.

"What are you doing here Damon?" He heard Stefan say and so he turned around and smiled at his brother.

"I'm here to bring you your lunch—you left it on the counter in you Powerpuff Girl lunchbox." Damon said and Stefan rolled his eyes.

Stefan knew his brother well enough to know that he was up to something and looked passed Damon, to see where he was heading. He saw Charlotte laughing with the new senior, Michael, and she looked happy as could be.

"Damon leave her alone," Stefan warned and Damon chuckled.

"I just wanted to say 'hi'." Damon said and Stefan gave him a look.

"Do you not want her to be happy?" Stefan asked and Damon tilted his head to the side. "All you do is cause her pain Damon—always. First you took her way from her family, you forced her into becoming like us, you broke her heart over and over again and now…now you're going to go ruin a potentially good thing for her? You used to love her Damon, what happened?"

Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan but then heard a familiar laugh. He looked towards the sound and saw Kathleen Grey walking down the street with a man who had his arm wrapped her shoulders. Damon smirked and looked back to Stefan with something new to add to the conversation.

"What ever happened to Kathleen? You loved _her_ didn't you?" Damon asked and Stefan looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked and Damon smiled shaking his head.

"Well it looks like Kat has found someone new anyway, see." Damon said pointing towards Kat.

Stefan turned around and his mouth fell open as he stared at his old girlfriend, Kathleen Grey. He turned back to his brother only to see that Damon was now sitting by Charlotte smiling at Michael. Stefan sighed and looked back towards Kathleen—she turned as well and their eyes met. She smiled and winked at him before turning a corner.

Stefan ran his fingers threw his hair and sighed. What was Kathleen doing here? It had been years since the two of them had seen each other. Stefan left her, and he left her for good reasons, but now she was back…no doubt to do something awful.

Kathleen wasn't always like that though—when Stefan first met her, she was seventeen, and she was working at a club as the singer. Stefan fell for her the minute he saw her…it wasn't like with Katherine, it was real.

_Stefan Salvatore walked along side of his brother, Damon, and his best friend, Charlotte Dalton. Charlotte had dragged them out to a club and Stefan couldn't say 'no' to her. _

"_Don't look so down Stefan, I mean there will be people, drinking, music and dancing! How could you not have fun?" Charlotte beamed, twirling a little and Stefan chuckled._

"_Damon would you dance with me please?" Charlotte said turning to her lover and he smiled tilting his head to the side as a large man held the door open for them._

"_I would love to dance with you." Damon said taking Charlotte by the hand._

_Stefan watched the happy couple head towards the dance floor. He had always kind of been the third wheel with them but he didn't mind—the two people he cared about most were happy and that made __**him **__happy. Stefan sighed, however, the bit of loneliness setting in, and walked over to the bar._

"_Straight vodka please," Stefan said to the bartender._

_He nodded and poured Stefan a glass. Stefan turned and leaned against the counter. He watched as Damon and Charlotte laughed dancing with each other, enjoying each others' company. The fast song slowed and Stefan glanced at the stage. A girl walked out on the stage, her blonde curly hair pulled back from her face, flowing down her back. She wore a pearl white dress. She inched towards the microphone; the pianist played a soft familiar tune. Damon and Charlotte were dancing close now, gazing into each other's eyes, while Stefan stared at the beautiful girl on stage._

"_My love must be a kind of blind love; I can't see anyone but you,"_

_Stefan let out a breath as the beautiful young woman sang the song, making it sound even better than when "The Flamingos" sung it. He enjoyed it so much that he hung on her every word and approached the girl when she was done singing. She was thanking a few people for attending and Stefan found his opening._

"_Excuse me." Stefan said and the girl turned around, grinning when she saw Stefan._

"_Yes?" She asked and Stefan smiled extending his hand towards her._

"_I'm Stefan Salvatore." He said and she took his hand shaking it._

"_Kathleen Grey." She smiled and he returned it._

Charlotte clenched her pencil in her hand while Damon chatted it up with Michael.

"So Michael did Charlotte tell you that her and I used to date?" Damon said and Charlotte rolled her eyes as Michael glanced at Charlotte and she nodded slowly.

"Huh, she must've been real desperate then," Michael said rudely, Damon glaring at first but then he smirked.

"She's going to eat you alive." Damon said smiling at him and Michael looked at him strangely as Charlotte gritted her teeth.

"Ah, Michael, I think I'm going to head out, but I'll see you at the party tonight alright?" Charlotte asked before Damon could say anything, Michael smiling and nodding.

"Yeah of course," Michael said and Charlotte smiled at him, leaving the two but Damon wasn't giving up hat easy—he followed after her.

"What party?" He asked keeping up with her pace easily.

She rolled her eyes as she walked into the school, Damon still following her. "None of your business and you're not allowed in here."

She opened up her locker and began to switch out her books, Damon never looking away from her. Damon chuckled because he knew it was a love/hate action from him for her, and then the finale bell rang.

"I am now-I'm here to pick up my brother, since I am his legal guardian." Damon lied—it was a lie he told often when caught at school.

"Damon…leave me alone." Charlotte said refusing to look at him.

"Charlotte, stop fighting it," Damon said and Charlotte slammed her locker door shut.

"Stop fighting what? My urge to kill you?" She snapped and Damon chuckled.

"You want me," Damon said and Charlotte groaned storming past him. "Come on Char, just admit it."

He laughed as she stormed towards her car. "Go away Damon!"

Caroline spotted Charlotte as she yelled at Damon, waving at her so Charlotte forced a smile. Damon grabbed Charlotte's arm and pulled her to him crashing his lips against hers. Charlotte put her hands on his chest determined to push him away but he gripped the back of her head deepening the kiss and making her go weak in the knees. Charlotte shook her head and pushed Damon, sending him backwards against the wall of the school, cursing for exposing herself.

"Go to Hell." She spat at him as he picked himself off the ground.

Charlotte stormed off heading towards her car, feeling all sorts of emotions running through her that she knew she had to control. Caroline stared at her, worried, wanting to know what was happening. She knew that something weird was going on, but at the same time she had no proof and the least she could do was make sure Charlotte was okay.

"Charlotte what happened?" She asked and Charlotte shook her head climbing into her car.

"Just follow me okay?" Charlotte said looking up at Caroline and Caroline nodded, climbing into her car.

Kathleen Grey smiled at Josh as he bought them two iced coffees. As much as she'd hate to admit it, she was growing on this Josh guy. He was sweet, and he was caring, and Hell was he stupid. No he's not stupid, he's smart as can be, he just…understands strangely. Josh came back over holding the coffees in hand and he set them down, smiling at Kathleen brightly.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked as she sipped her coffee, sighing and nodding as she nodded to let him ask anything he wanted. "How did you become a….vampire?"

He was whispering and he felt a little stupid acting like he was freaked out about the word. Josh was a worried about people hearing him _say _the word, but he wasn't afraid of the _word_. Kathleen chuckled at him and smiled a little, looking at him.

"You honestly want to know?" She asked and he nodded slowly.

Kat smiled a little, not believing she was telling this to someone she just met, not to mention the fact he was a human. Still he had asked and he genuinely seemed to want to know, so she didn't see why she shouldn't just answer his questions.

"Someone I loved turned me into a vampire because I could have died."

_Kathleen Grey was walking down the dark, damp streets of Boston, Massachusetts, heading for her boyfriend's apartment. She hadn't heard the man behind her, following her as she turned down an alley way to get there faster. So when she heard the sound of a gun cocking she froze._

"_Don't move or I'll shoot." The man said and Kathleen's heart picked up pace._

_She heard the man walk towards her. He tore the fur coat off of her and shoved it in a black duffle bag he had, then he ripped the pearls from her neck._

"_Anything else valuable on you?" He spat getting in front of her._

_Kathleen shook her head holding back the tears in her eyes. The man nodded and the reached for her face. She screamed and the man hit her in the face with his gun causing her to fall in a puddle. He began kicking her in the stomach then the ribs. Kathleen cried out in pain but no one was around to hear her calls for help—no one heard the cock of the gun, or the firing of the bullet._

Stefan saw Kathleen sitting at a coffee shop with the boy, he learned was Joshua Jones—one of the football players. Stefan was listening into their conversation, and she was telling him how she was turned into a vampire. It had been the _only_ time Stefan ever turned anyone.

_Charlotte and Damon had gone hunting that night and Charlotte smelled blood. So she followed the scent and it only led to her finding her human friend lying on the ground beaten and bloody. _

"_Damon!" Charlotte screamed falling down to the ground beside her, Damon appearing and seeing Kathleen lying there on the ground._

"_We have to get her to Stefan." Charlotte said and Damon nodded picking Kathleen up off of the ground. _

_Charlotte and Stefan took Kathleen back to their home, where Stefan was waiting for her to show up. They didn't want to do anything because she belonged to Stefan—she was his, and he was hers. This was Stefan's call, so bringing her right to him had seemed like the right decision._

"_Stefan! Open the door!" Charlotte screamed and Stefan ran to the door opening it, Damon rushing inside, lying Kathleen on the couch._

"_What happened?" Stefan asked his voice cracking as he rushed to her side, the smell of her blood filling the air. _

"_I don't know I just found her like that. Stefan you have to save her—you have to give her your blood or she'll die." Charlotte said starring at her friend holding back her tears._

"_She'll die either way," Stefan said taking Kathleen's hand. "Charlotte, you didn't want this, do you think she would?"_

_Stefan knew that out of all of the vampires in the room, Charlotte was the one to ask a question like that. She was the one he had always trusted and the one that being a vampire felt more like a curse to her than a blessing sometimes and he loved Kathleen—did he really want to do this to her when she couldn't make the choice herself? He looked directly at Charlotte, and she closed her eyes._

"_Just because you give her your blood doesn't mean she'll become one of us, it will heal her wounds." Damon said in Charlotte's defense._

_Stefan sighed listening to Kathleen's very weak heart beat and he tried to wrap his head around the situation to make a decision. He loved her…he couldn't lose her—but he didn't want her to be like him…he loved her too much to do that to her._

"_Stefan please, do this. I know what will happen if you lose her. You'll be miserable and she'll understand." Damon said and Stefan closed his eyes—Damon was right, he was always right._

"So what did he do?" Josh asked and Kat looked at him strangely.

"Kind of obvious," She said smiling and he nodded.

"Kat," Kathleen heard an all but to familiar voice say.

She smiled a little and looked towards the voice, already knowing who it belonged to. Stefan nodded in her direction as they made eye contact, trying to figure out what to do next—what move to make.

"Stefan, we were just talking about you." She said smiling and Stefan shot her a look as Josh looked from Kat to Stefan.

"That's the guy that…" Stefan glared at Kathleen and she smiled and turned to Josh.

"I've got to go," she said smiling at him. "Forget you ever met me."

She made sure that they had made eye contact, compelling him and he looked dazed. Kathleen stood up and left the Café, Stefan following her down the street. She was there for a reason and though he wanted to catch up, he also wanted to know why she was there in the first place.

"What are you doing here Kat?" Stefan asked and Kathleen smiled walking still.

"I came to visit my best friend, Charlotte; she even gave me this." Kat said pointing to her neck.

Stefan nodded—so that's how she was able to walk around during the day. Most of the vampires he knew had a special ring that allowed them to do that, but Charlotte had a necklace for her.

"That can't be the only reason you came…I know you." Stefan said and Kathleen chuckled.

"That's a vain thought Stefan. I mean just because I'm in town doesn't mean I'm planning on ruining your life." Stefan gave her a look and she sighed. "Okay, I guess it could mean that, but it's not true." She said and he rolled his eyes. "Well I saw your girlfriend." She said stopping to turn to him. "She looks an awful like that girl you and Damon loved….um it was Katherine right? Huh Katherine, Kathleen, you have a thing for Kats don'cha?" She asked and Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"Stay away from Elena, Kat; she has no part of this." Stefan said and Katherine grinned.

"Oh, of course not—I'm not like Damon. I don't plan on destroying your life. I just want to…play with it a little." She said and then took off leaving Stefan standing there alone.

"I can't believe you have your own house." Caroline said setting her purse down on the couch and Charlotte glanced around, the smell of blood still clung to the air.

"Yeah, it's kind of lonely, but you get used to it." Charlotte said smiling at Caroline. "So you want to go raid my closet?"

Caroline grinned at her. "Hell yeah,"

Charlotte smiled and the two bounded up the stairs, Caroline following Charlotte like a puppy. Charlotte walked over to her closet and threw open the door, Caroline's face lighting up as she walked into the very large closet. It was almost like a mall, and the twinkle in her eyes was making Charlotte smile a little more.

"Oh my God! It's like Heaven!" Caroline squealed running her fingers over the clothes making Charlotte laugh.

"Yeah I know," She said walking into the closet.

She glanced at the wooden door in the back that lead to even more clothes, but those were the clothes she hadn't wore in a very, very long time. She liked to keep them separated from all the rest because of the memories they brought more so than the fact that no one wore them anymore.

"Can I burrow something please?" Caroline begged pulling out a blue mini dress.

"Sure as long as you don't ruin it." Charlotte said trying to find something for herself to wear.

"Are you like rich or something?" She asked and Charlotte laughed shrugging.

"My parents were the Daltons—one of the founding families." She said and Caroline nodded pulling off her shirt to try on the mini dress.

"I knew your name sounded familiar." She said looking at herself in the mirror. "Wow I love this dress."

"Wear it; keep it, Hell I don't care." Charlotte laughed pulling her top off.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked turning to her as she pulled on a black camisole top.

"Yeah, I don't wear that one anymore and it looks great on you." She smiled at Caroline.

"You are my best friend." Caroline said and Charlotte laughed pulling off her pants.

Caroline then helped Charlotte pick out an outfit—she after all had to thank her somehow for the dress. Charlotte decided to wear the black camisole top, with a mini skirt. Charlotte was tying her shoes when there was a knock at her door. Charlotte jumped up and headed for the door.

"Stefan says hi," Kat said walking into the house. "Charlotte you missed out on school, that guy had the sweetest b—"

"Hey, Char," Caroline said coming into the room, but she stopped and glanced at Kathleen then at Charlotte. "You have a roommate?"

"No—Caroline this is my friend Kat. Kat this is Caroline." Charlotte said giving Kat a look as she tried to make Caroline less confused.

"Hi, Caroline." Kat said smiling at her in the way that said 'yum' in the Kathleen sense and Charlotte grabbed her arm using her vampire strength to keep her where she was.

"Caroline and I were just getting ready for a party. I'll probably be home later tonight." Charlotte said letting go of Kat.

"You should totally come." Caroline said and Charlotte cursed in her head as Kat smiled at Caroline then headed for the stairs.

"I would love to go—just let me go raid Charlotte's closet and then we can leave." Kat said smiling, then she ran up the stairs and Caroline smiled at Charlotte.

"I'm going to go ahead and head over there, but I'll see you there alright?" Caroline said grabbing her purse, Charlotte nodding and smiling. "Alright, thanks for letting me borrow this, and I'll see you there."

Caroline beamed and then hugged Charlotte, Charlotte returning the friendly embrace. Then Caroline went to leave and Charlotte started to clean up the living room.

"Charlotte, you have a hot visitor, with flowers!" She heard Caroline say and Charlotte turned around.

She didn't know who she had really been expecting, but she smiled when she saw Michael there holding a small bouquet of flowers. He was so sweet and she suddenly felt a little like she hadn't done this in a while…she had butterflies in her stomach, but not necessarily in a romantic, happy way.

"Hi," Charlotte said, realizing she was a little nervous and felt a little more at ease when Michael smiled at her.

"Hey," He said walking into her home.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked taking the flowers as he handed them to her.

"Well I found out where you lived, and you did invite me to that party so I thought we could ride together." He said following her into the kitchen, Charlotte pulling out a vase, and filling it with water.

"How'd you find out where I lived?" Charlotte asked completely ignoring his request to ride together as she set the vase in the middle of her breakfast table.

"Mystic Falls is a real small town you know." He said, obviously lying, and Charlotte just nodded and arranged the flowers.

"I don't know if I should go in a car with my stalker." She teased and Michael chuckled shaking his head.

"Now that's just mean." He said and Charlotte laughed shaking her head. "Come on, I promise I wont bite."

Charlotte kinked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, but I might." Michael looked at her strangely. "How about you and I drive in separate cars, and just meet each other there, like we planned."

Michael nodded feeling a little rejected. "I'll see you there then?"

She nodded as she started to lead him out of her house and he smiled at her, glad that they would at least be meeting up. He kissed her on the cheek before she could tell what he was doing and left. Charlotte closed her door, still in shock—she hadn't kissed anyone, other than Damon…as sad as that was, but she was in love with Damon. She always had been and every time she'd tried to move on, Damon was there to stop it from happening. Charlotte sighed and sat down on the couch, running her fingers through her hair, messing up a few curls as she thought of Damon…the old Damon.

_Charlotte ran her fingers along the spines of the books in Damon's very large book shelf, while Damon watched from the bed taking in her appearance; she was wearing an emerald corset dress. Her dark curls flowed down her back, a white flower in the back of her hair. She turned smiling at Damon, and he couldn't help but smile back._

"_What are you looking at?" She asked crossing the room towards him. Damon smiled putting his hands on her waist as she stood in front of him._

"_The most beautiful thing in the world," He said and Charlotte blushed._

_Damon reached up brushing strands of hair from her face. She smiled and grabbed his shoulders. He helped her up on him, and she straddled his hips. Charlotte kissed his lips, then his jaw, and then his neck. Damon pulled at the ribbons on her corset, loosening them as Charlotte pushed Damon back down on the bed and he pulled his shirt off. He rolled over causing Charlotte to giggle from surprise. _

"_I love this dress on you." He said and bent down to kiss her, Charlotte smiling and gripping his shoulders._

"_I'm sure you'd like it even better off of me, Mr. Salvatore."_

"What'ca thinking about?" Kathleen's voice startled Charlotte and she jumped a little.

Kathleen laughed and sat down beside Charlotte. "You're a pathetic vampire, no offense."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Come on Kat, let's go to this party."

Charlotte and Kathleen arrived at the party a little while after it had started. Charlotte climbed out of the car and glanced at all the teenagers, running around crazily getting wasted.

"I love alcoholic parties." Kathleen said and then disappeared in the large crowd of teens dancing.

"Charlotte! Over here!" Charlotte heard Caroline yell.

She looked around and saw Caroline standing next to her friend Charlotte had learned was Matt, Elena's ex. Charlotte pushed her way towards them, glad to see familiar faces.

"Hey! Wow, this party is great." Charlotte said as Caroline handed her a beer.

"Isn't it?" Caroline said already a little tipsy

Charlotte and Caroline gossiped, joked around and hung out with Matt. By the time Stefan and Elena showed up, Charlotte was doing tequila shots with the football team. Stefan rolled his eyes smiling at his intoxicated friend, glad she was at least having fun.

"Char," Stefan said and Charlotte turned around.

She screamed when she saw Stefan and jumped on him, glad to see him. Elena laughed letting go of Stefan's hand, watching Charlotte squeal over him.

"Stefan! You came, thank God because my stalker isn't here and I have no one to drink with." Charlotte whined letting go of him and Stefan looked at her strangely.

"Stalker?" He questioned and she nodded grabbing two shot glasses off the table, handing one to Stefan.

"His name is Michael, and he's really sweet and hot but he somehow knew where I lived, and he lied about it." She said and then her and Stefan both drowned down their shots.

"I'll look into him." Stefan said and Charlotte laughed.

"You're like an over protective brother Stefan. I'll be fine." She said and Stefan smiled. "Now also, Kathleen is here."

Stefan gave her a stern look, watching as she tried to focus and become more serious. She knew it was a serious matter that Kathleen was kind of crashing the party, but at the same time she'd had so many shots she just wanted to laugh.

"Why did you bring her?" Stefan asked looking around for Elena.

"_I_ didn't—_Caroline_ invited her, but she promised me she wasn't going to mess with you so there's nothing to worry about." She slurred and Stefan groaned finding Elena, laughing with Kathleen.

"Yeah, well looks like you can trust her as much as you can trust Damon." He said walking towards Elena and Kathleen.

"Oh, Stefan hey," Elena said kissing him and Kathleen watched trying to seem perfectly fine but seeing Stefan kiss her broke her heart.

"Stefan, this is Kathleen—she came here with Charlotte and she says she knows you." Elena said smiling at him, Stefan nodding and trying to stay under control.

"Yeah I know her." He said and Kat smiled.

"Stefan and I go way back don't we Steffy?" Kat teased and Elena looked at the two strangely.

"Elena, I need to talk to Kat—I'll be back okay?" Stefan asked gripping Kathleen by the wrist and Elena nodded as Stefan dragged Kathleen away from her.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Stefan snapped and Kat glared crossing her arms.

"I was just getting to know the girl you chose over me that's all." Kat said bitterly and Stefan shook his head.

"You know Kat you are the vainest person I have ever met in my life—it's always about you! You think just because I'm dating someone else that it has to do with you. I didn't chose anyone over you, I just left you and you know why I left you so don't you even play the 'I'm innocent' card on me." Stefan said and Kat glared holding back tears.

"I loved you, and you left me!" She yelled and Stefan frowned. "You left me because I turned into this thing that disgusted you—I was only doing what I had to Stefan, to survive, and you held it against me, and you left me."

Stefan stared at her, taking in the hurt look on her face—the pain. Charlotte stared over at Kathleen and Stefan, seeing the tear trickle down her friend's face. She frowned and looked down at the ground, feeling a little bit like her buzz was leaving.

"Oh great you started without me." Charlotte turned to see Damon standing in front of her and she glared, pushing past him.

"Charlotte, hey, there you are." Charlotte looked up and saw Michael.

She looked back at Damon, to see him watching very intently and suddenly had an idea. She smiled and walked towards Michael, knowing that Damon was watching and glad that he was because it made her plan pan out perfectly.

"Hey, I thought you were never going to come." She said and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, my mom needed me a little longer that expected, but I'm here now." He said and Charlotte smiled.

'**Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**' started to play and Charlotte squealed suddenly. She dropped her drink and grabbed Michael's hand, looking him in the eye.

"I love this song, please come dance with me." She begged bouncing a little.

Michael laughed and nodded, Charlotte dragging him over to where the other teens were dancing. Charlotte stared swaying her hips, moving along with the beat. Michael grabbed her hips, pulling her to him, and she laughed as they danced. Damon watched Charlotte and Michael dance his jaw clinched.

Charlotte was grinding on him, and that was one of the things she only did with _him_**. **Charlotte never acted this way with anyone but Damon. She was his, and now this human comes into the picture. Charlotte gripped the back of Michael's head and pressed her lips against his, which sent Damon over the edge and he stormed towards them. He grabbed Michael by the shoulder and ripped him from Charlotte then punched him in the face.

"Damon!" Charlotte screamed pushing him back as Damon's eyes darkened. "Damon, stop that now."

Damon couldn't control the feelings that had come over him and as his fist made contact with Michael's face, he didn't _want _to stop them. Charlotte growled as Damon beat Michael with his fist, her eyes changing. Stefan heard the commotion and hurried over, followed closely by Kathleen.

"Damon, go now." Stefan said dragging his brother away from the bleeding human, Charlotte glancing at Michael and seeing the blood oozing out of the cuts on his lips.

"Your eyes," Michael said and Charlotte turned around trying to get her hunger under control.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte said and ran into the woods, after Damon.

Stefan stood by Elena watching Kathleen help Michael up from the ground. She turned to look at him, and then she shook her head then headed home. This wasn't something that Stefan could really fix and he knew it—Damon had just put a damper on the whole evening.

"Damon Salvatore where the Hell are you!" Charlotte screamed, her fangs exposed, and her eyes red.

Charlotte found him, but what she saw wasn't what she wanted to see. Damon held Caroline in his arms, her neck exposed. Damon kissed her neck, then lifted his head back and bit her.

"Stop!" Charlotte screamed running over to him.

Damon looked up dropping Caroline to the ground, her body made a horrible thump as it hit the ground. Charlotte couldn't believe what she was seeing, but on some level she _expected_ this from him and her heart hurt at the sight of it all.

"Oh, hey, Char." He said wiping some blood of his mouth and Charlotte looked from Damon, to Caroline. "Go ahead, take a bite." He said tempting her. "Or better yet kiss me, so then I can kill two birds with one stone."

Damon took a step towards her and Charlotte shook her head. "No, no, Damon stop it! Stop it right now!" She hissed and Damon stopped as she began shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore Damon."

"Do what? We haven't _done_ anything." Damon smirked and Charlotte shook her head.

"I love you," She said and Damon's smirk faded. "I've always loved you and you…all you do is hurt me. You won't let me get over you, but you won't let me be with you. It's like some constant rollercoaster with you! You can't keep doing this to me." She said and Damon remained silent for a change. "Just go…please just leave me alone."

Damon stared at her, waiting for her to take it back, but she didn't and he almost knew she wouldn't. Damon nodded reaching towards her face, and he wiped the tears from her eyes before he left. A sob escaped Charlotte's lips, but she held the rest back, Caroline groaning and beginning to sit up.

"Whoa, be careful, Care." Charlotte said helping Caroline up.

"What happened?" Caroline asked confused, her head throbbing.

Charlotte shook her head and stared to cry. Caroline wrapped her arms around her, confused as to why her new friend was crying, but holding her close.

"Hey, it will be okay." She said trying to calm her, and Charlotte nodded and calmed down a little bit—she was able to stand the smell of blood coming from Caroline because her mind was focused on other things…Damon.


	5. The Truth

**A/N:**

**So in this chapter the plot will thicken, you discover one of the real reasons Charlotte came home, and well the other one is a surprise. I hope you all like this chapter because I honestly enjoyed writing it very much.**

_Charlotte Dalton sat beside Emily Bennett, Katherine Pierce's servant. _

_The two watched Katherine run around with Damon, laughing as she did so. Charlotte frowned and Emily put her hand on hers, giving her a sad smile. Damon didn't even care Charlotte could see the whole thing, the kisses, the way he touched her, the way he even looked at her. Those were all supposed to be for her, and only her…He was supposed to be hers. But Katherine was stopping that, and on purpose too. Katherine glanced over at Charlotte; an evil smirk formed on her lips then she gripped the back of Damon's head and kissed him. _

Charlotte sat up in bed the pain of that kiss flooding her body.

"Stupid bitch," She muttered kicking the covers off of her. Charlotte had took Caroline home with her, so she could clean up her wound, which was a difficult for her so Kathleen ended up doing it. Kathleen also had to compel Caroline into thinking she was attacked by some animal, and that she hadn't even seen Damon that night. Charlotte climbed out of the bed, and pulled her robe on. She walked out of her room, and heard light snores coming from the other room. Caroline was asleep in the guest room, where Kathleen was supposed to be, but she remained downstairs in the basement to me exact letting the injured human sleep. Charlotte crept down the stairs, searching for Kat.

"Kat where are you?" Charlotte called quietly knowing Kathleen could hear her as she walked into the living room.

"I'm in your basement!" She heard her call.

_Great, just great she's rummaging through my old pictures. _

Charlotte thought as she opened the door leading to the basement. She could hear Kat shuffling around things. Charlotte looked around and saw her sitting in front of a box. She walked over and sat down beside her.

"I see you found my stash." Charlotte said glancing at the picture of her and Damon, from the 20s.

"Sure did," Kathleen muttered looking at a picture of her and Stefan, 1969. Charlotte wrapped her arm around Kat, Kat leaning her head on Charlotte's shoulder.

"It will be okay." Charlotte said stroking her hair. Kathleen nodded a few tears falling from her eyes. That picture was a lie; well the happiness in it was at least. That was the day Stefan left her, the day she killed someone, the day her happiness left.

_It was her own fault. The reason she was so hungry, she had not fed in weeks, only because she was curious of what would happen. She hadn't told Stefan, that she was not feeding. He would be angry with her if he found out…but now as she starred at all the blood on her, at the dead human in her apartment, she regretted not telling him. Damon had left her and Stefan, so he could go after Charlotte because she left him once again, it was his own fault, but Damon was too arrogant to realize it. Kat looked around, there was no way she would be able to hide the body and clean up the mess before Stefan got home, he was going to be so angry at her…for killing someone._

"_Kat," _

_Speak of the devil, Kat thought shaking her head. Kat remained sitting beside the dead body as Stefan walked into the room. _

"_Kat?" Stefan said as he starred at her. She looked up and he shook his head._

"_I didn't mean too." She said and Stefan shook his head walking out of the room. Kat stood up following him out. "Stefan please, I'm sorry." Kathleen begged when she noticed Stefan grabbed his things._

"_No, Kat I cant do this. I tried to look past it, to killing humans…but I can't, you're just like Damon." He said and Kat shook her head._

"_Damon does it for fun Stefan, I do it to survive, I'm not as strong as you, I can stay on that animal diet…I didn't mean to kill him, it just happened!"_

"_That's the point Kat!" Stefan yelled turning to face her. "You can't control yourself, you cant get past your animalistic wants…I'm sorry but I cant do it, I cant put myself in the potion, I don't want to be like that…feeding on humans." He said and Kat shook her head._

"_It's not you it's me?" She laughed and Stefan shot her a look. "Stefan I love you," She said walking over to him. She grabbed his neck forcing him to look at her "I love you." She said leaning her head against his. Stefan took a breath and pulled away from Kat. It took all he had to leave her, because he honestly loved her more that he had ever loved anyone in his life…but when he turned her, she changed._

"_I'm sorry Kat." _

Stefan Salvatore leaned against the door frame, watching his brother.

"Charlotte doesn't want to see me anymore." Damon said taking a drinking of the scotch in his hand.

"I can't wonder why." Stefan said sarcasm dripping from his words. Damon didn't say anything back, which worried Stefan…It, was just so un Damon not to remark on something like that.

"I knew this would happen Stefan." Damon said quietly. "I knew if I did this to Charlotte that she would eventually leave me…but I didn't think it be like this." Damon said and Stefan looked at him confused.

"Like what?" Stefan asked and Damon shook his head standing up. He put a smirk on his face and set his glass down.

"So angsty, it's like a soap opera don't you think? Now it's time for me to go have sex with a nurse in a janitor's closet and bam hello "General Hospital"." Damon said walking past Stefan.

Damon grabbed his leather jacket and left the house, to visit Charlotte.

What he was going to say, was he didn't think it was going to hurt so much…Damon had always adored Charlotte, hell he even loved her…But it wasn't like the love he had for Katherine, or so he thought. What he was feeling, is the same feeling he had when Katherine was supposedly killed, when he found out he couldn't get her out of the tomb, it was like all that pain times a thousand.

He walked down the street, Charlotte's house wasn't too far and the sun was rising. Sunday, Charlotte always went to church, always. Damon grumbled as he saw Charlotte's car pull out of the driveway, the blonde, Caroline, in the passenger seat. Damon glanced at Charlotte's house and saw Kathleen, sitting on the front porch.

"Hello Kat," Damon said approaching her. Kat looked up and sighed.

"What do you want Damon?" She huffed and he smiled sitting down beside her.

"Just to talk," He said and she gave him a look.

"Talk to me? Talk to me about what? How much you love Charlotte and how it was a huge ass mistake treating her like shit for the past 135 years? If so then go ahead talk on." Damon pursed his lips and turned his head.

"So, how into this Michael guy is she?" Damon asked changing the subject and Kat laughed shaking her head.

"She was pretty into him until you tried to kill him, what the hell where you thinking Damon? You exposed yourself, and Charlotte." Kat said looking over at him. Damon shrugged and stretched his legs out.

"He kissed my girl, what was I supposed to do stand back and watch?" Damon asked looking up at the sky.

"Uh yeah," She said in a matter of fact tone, "because Charlotte hasn't been 'your girl' in a long time, because every time you screwed some slut behind her back, you destroyed any chances you had of her being 'your girl' ever again." Kathleen stood up and Damon looked up at her. "Get off Charlotte's porch Damon, because if she see's you when she gets back from church, she'll probably kill you." Kathleen said and walked inside the house, locking the door behind her. Damon sighed and stood up.

"Guess I'll just have to go to church then."

Charlotte Dalton parked outside the "Dalton' boarding house. Her family was inside, and she took a breath. They knew she was back, and they had invited her over for breakfast once she had gone to church. This was new for her; she barley visited them, because she was afraid…that she might hurt them. But they insisted so she decided to come. She climbed out of the car, and Angel Dalton stepped onto the porch. She was five, and had long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Aunty Charlotte," She squealed running down the steps. Charlotte crouched down and Angel jumped into her arms. She could her little heart pounding in her chest, but it didn't bother her, plus even if it did it would just hurt her because the Daltons ingest more vervain then they do air.

"Hey Angel," Charlotte said letting go of the small child. Mary Elizabeth stepped onto the porch and smiled down at Charlotte.

"Hello Charlotte," She said and Charlotte smiled, Angel took her hand and led her up the porch steps. "You don't look very well Char, you have fed?" Mary asked and Charlotte nodded.

"It's just…Damon." She said quietly and Mary nodded understanding completely.

"Oh well come in, breakfast is ready and everyone is inside waiting for you." She said placing her hand on Charlotte's back guiding her inside. "Guys she's here!" Mary called as she took Charlotte into the sun room, where the rest of the family sat at the table.

"Charlotte so good to see you." Andrew her nephew and Mary's husband said standing up. He walked over and hugged Charlotte. The rest of the family said there hellos, then Mary seated Charlotte next to her and Angel.

"Charlotte, I don't mean to be forward but I need to speak with you about the Salvatores" Andrew said and Charlotte sighed nodding.

"I thought this might have something to do with them." Charlotte said and Mary shot Andrew a look.

"No Char, it's not just that. We are all very happy to see you its just, before you arrived Damon was stirring up some trouble, you do know he's been working with the council." Mary said and Charlotte shook her head.

"I haven't been in town long enough I'm afraid, but thank you for telling me." Charlotte said and Mary nodded.

"We've kept our promise, of not exposing you or the Salvatore's, but lines have been crossed Charlotte. Damon has killed many of our civilians." Andrew said and Charlotte nodded. Of course, of course Damon would be so utterly stupid and go around killing people in the town.

"Have there been any resent deaths?" Charlotte asked taking a bite of her eggs. Andrew pursed his lips and then shook his head. "Then perhaps Damon has learned his lesson of killing the people of this town." Andrew rolled his eyes. He loved his aunt, but he didn't see eye to eye when it came to the other vampires of this town.

"Charlotte, Damon is evil. You know this more than all of us, and I have been lying to my fellow council members on your account, but if it happens again I will have to tell them." Andrew said and Charlotte looked over at him.

"Alright Andrew, but only if there's another death, and you are sure it is Damon." Charlotte said and Andrew nodded. Silence fell upon the family, other than forks clinking against plates. Charlotte was the first to finish, and she excused herself from the table so she could rummage around the attic for something that once belonged to her mother. A locket to be exact, the real reason she had come home. Mary offered to help and the two headed up the stairs that led to the attic.

"What exactly are you looking for Charlotte?" Mary asked as Charlotte rummaged threw a few photo albums.

"I'm not quite sure yet," She said stopping at a picture of her and Damon. It was 1863 in the photo, and Damon held Charlotte in his arms, a smile plastered on both of their faces.

"_Come out, come out wherever you are." Damon called searching for Charlotte as she hid behind a large tree. She heard his footsteps coming, and she held back her giggles. But when Damon walked past her one slipped out and he turned around. She screamed as he lunged and she dodged him laughing as she did so._

"_You can't catch me!" She called holding up her skirt as she ran._

"_You want to bet?" Damon said wrapping his arms around her waist before she could run off, Charlotte screamed as Damon spun her around._

"_Stop that," She giggled and Damon laughed setting her down. She gazed up at him._

"_What will you do about it Miss. Dalton?" He teased and she smiled._

"_Oh I don't know this," She said and tagged him. "You're still it!" She called running towards the Salvatore home. She could hear Damon's footsteps behind her, and his laughing as he chased her._

"_Stefan! Stefan save me!" She laughed when she spotted him. He looked at her as she ran towards him, but Damon scooped her up in his arms and spun her. Stefan laughed and Charlotte noticed the camera he had set up. "Smile guys." He said and Damon stopped spinning, and the two smiled as the camera flashed._

"This was a good day." Charlotte said showing the picture to Mary. Mary smiled and nodded.

"Looks like it," Mary said and Charlotte sighed.

"Have you seen a locket, maybe lying around the attic? It's oval about this big," Charlotte explained the necklace with her hands; "and it has a diamond right in the middle, it's sort of a family heirloom and I want it." Mary shook her head slowly not recalling any lockets.

"No I haven't seen it, but I'm not exactly a Dalton." She said and Charlotte smiled.

"Yeah you are," Andrew said walking over to his wife. Mary smiled and the two kissed. Charlotte sighed and stood up. "Are you talking about Emma Dalton's locket?" Andrew asked and Charlotte nodded feeling relieved.

"You know where it is?" Charlotte asked and Andrew nodded.

"It's in the Dalton graveyard, Emma Dalton died with it on, and they left it on her." Andrew said and Charlotte frowned nodding. Of course her mother would want the necklace to be on her when she was buried.

"Right, well thanks anyways." Charlotte said glancing back down at the photo albums. "Can I take these, please?" Charlotte asked and Andrew nodded. She smiled and bent down to pick them up. Allison Dalton ran in looking a little out of breath.

"Aunt Charlotte I don't mean to disturb you but you have a visitor." She said and Charlotte looked at her confused.

"Here, I'll carry these down there for you." Andrew said taking the boxes from her hands. Charlotte smiled at him giving him the look that she always gave him when he tried to be helpful. "I know you could carry me along with the boxes down the stairs, but I want to be helpful." He laughed and Charlotte smiled. Charlotte walked down the stairs following Allison to the front door.

"Come on, just let me in to see your Aunty Charlotte and then I'll leave I promise." Charlotte heard Damon say.

"No, daddy says vampires like you are bad. Only Charlotte and Stefan are nice!" Charlotte heard Angel yell back. Charlotte walked over and saw Damon crouched down outside the door, face level with little Angel's.

"Listen you little brat if you don't let me in now I'll-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Charlotte snapped cutting him off and Angel gasped. "I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean too." Charlotte said smiling down at the little girl. She smiled and nodded.

"The stinky vampire won't go away aunty Charlotte." Angel said giving Damon a funny look.

"I know, Angel you go in the other room with you mommy okay? I'll make him leave." Charlotte said and Angel nodded then skipped towards her Mom. Mary looked at Charlotte, and she nodded. Charlotte watched as the two left then she turned back to Damon stepping out of the house. She pushed him, sending him flying backwards slamming against the mustang.

"What do you want Damon?" She hissed veins forming around her now red eyes, and fangs exposed. Damon growled, angry now.

"I came to see you." He said and Charlotte laughed, shaking her head. "You know I've missed seeing you like this, it's really hot." Charlotte glared clinching her jaw.

"I should seriously stake you right now." She said and he smiled tilting his head to the side.

"You couldn't fight me if you tried Char, see when all you eat are 'wascally wabbits'," He teased and she glared. "You're not as strong as you should be, as you could be." Charlotte shook her head.

"Get out of here Damon, leave my family alone or else." She growled and Damon smiled. He lunged grabbing her by the throat and spun her around pinning her against the mustang, teeth barred. He bit into her neck and she screamed. Her blood flowed into his mouth and he pulled back and slammed her head against the window of the car, causing it to crack.

"Don't mean to be mean sweetheart, but you know that I made you, and that you belong to me so if anyone is going to be bossing around anyone it's me." Damon growled looking her in the eyes. Charlotte glared feeling her wound heal. Damon crashed his lips against hers, she tasted her own blood in his mouth and he pulled back. Charlotte stood up breathing heavily, and Damon was gone.

Angel ran out of the house and when she saw Charlotte's face she froze. Charlotte pulled herself together, returning her face to normal. Mary and Andrew ran out, and Mary scooped Angel in her arms.

"Char, are you alright?" Andrew asked walking over to her. She nodded wiping the blood from her mouth.

"I'm fine," She said and looked over at Andrew. "If he comes by again call me, don't kill him, I suggest vervain darts." She said and Andrew nodded.

"Why is he doing this to you?" Mary asked and Charlotte looked over at her.

"Because he's Damon."

Stefan decided to stop by Charlotte's house, hoping she be home alone. But when he arrived Charlotte wasn't the one that answered the door.

"Hey," Kathleen said smiling. Stefan nodded and she leaned against the door frame. "Charlotte's not here right now, but you could wait for her if you want." Kathleen suggested hoping he would. Stefan looked back at the car, he should go to Elena's but the way Kathleen was looking at him, he'd hurt her even more if he said no.

"Sure," He finally said and she beamed. She stepped out of the way and let him in. Stefan walked into the house glancing around, pictures of Stefan, and Charlotte hung on the wall, along with pictures of Charlotte and Damon. She made sure that the one's she puy out were the most recent ones.

"So do what anything? Charlotte has juice, coke, water." Kathleen said scratching the back of her head. Stefan smiled shaking his head.

"No I'm good." Kathleen nodded and smiled a little.

"So…what do you need Charlotte for?" She asked sitting down in the arm chair.

"I just thought I'd check on her, cause of last night." Stefan explained and Kathleen nodded. She had always been jealous of Stefan and Charlotte's relationship, their closeness. She wished he had that with him, but she was happy with what she had, before he left her.

"I've been working on the diet." She said and Stefan nodded. "I bought a whole bunch of blood so I don't have to feed on a human." She smiled and Stefan laughed a little.

"You haven't changed," He said and Kathleen frowned a little.

"Is that bad or good?" She asked and Stefan's lips twitched.

"Good," He said and Kathleen smiled.

"I am going to fucking kill him!" Charlotte yelled coming storming into the house. Stefan stood up and noticed the dried blood on her neck and collar. She slammed the door, and the wall cracked. "Damn it!" She shouted stomping her foot.

"What happened?" Stefan asked and Charlotte looked over at him surprised. He walked over to her examining the blood.

"Its fine, it healed." She said swatting away his hands. She walked past him and Kathleen and into the kitchen.

"Charlotte, who did that to you?" Stefan demanded following her into the kitchen. She sighed wetting a wash cloth.

"You're brother," She murmured turning the hot water off. Stefan sighed leaning against the wooden table.

"Damon attacked you?" He asked and Charlotte shrugged.

"I kind of provoked him but yeah, he bit me." Charlotte said washing the blood off of her neck. "He was came onto the Dalton's land, he was being an ass, and I sort of pushed him cause I was made, and then we had argued, then he bit me and cracked the window on my car."

"How'd he crack your window?" Kathleen asked sitting on the table beside Stefan.

"With my head," Charlotte growled and Stefan looked at Charlotte sadly. "It's not that bad, I mean we've fought worse than that before you know, but he needs to stay away from my family." Charlotte said turning back to the sink. She ringed out the rag.

"I'll talk to him Charlotte," Stefan said and Charlotte nodded.

"Thanks Stefan," Charlotte said and Stefan frowned a little recognizing the hurt look on her face. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

Damon Salvatore walked into Mystic Falls school office, the taste of Charlotte's blood still reaming in his mouth. He walked into the back, trying to find a file on Michael Greene. He found the file and grinned pulling it out. Damon scanned the boys file, learning his address, the date of his birth, the date of his father's death, January 1st, 1997.

Damon shook his head and looked for where the boy moved from. Charleston, South Carolina…Damon shook his head; it couldn't be…Damon looked up remembering the day Charlotte called him, freaking out.

_Damon Salvatore bit into the petite blonde, her blood splaying out on his tongue, the sweet metallic taste satisfying his needs. They girl became colder, and just as he was about to finish her off his phone rang. He sighed and pulled back, retracting his fangs. He grabbed the phone and answered it._

"_Hello," He asked bored, looking over at the dying girl._

"_Damon," He heard Charlotte say followed by a sob. He sat up straight concerned._

"_Char? Char what is it?" He asked and Charlotte tried to stifle her sobs starring at the bloody mess on the floor._

"_Damon I need you…I really, really need you." Damon stood up and bent down grabbing his pants._

"_What is it Char, what happened?" He asked pulling his pants on. Charlotte sobbed harder shaking her head._

"_I didn't mean to Damon…It was an accident, I-I slipped." She sobbed and Damon frowned._

"_Tell me where you are Char, and I'll be right there." He said and Charlotte sniffled. She walked over towards the window, avoiding the dead body, as best as she could. She looked down at the mail box, her eyes seeing the numbers perfecting even in the dark night._

"_119 Harris Street," She hiccupped, "Charleston, South Carolina." Damon nodded glancing over at the blonde, her eyes were wide, but her heart was silent. She had died; Damon shrugged it off and pulled his shirt, pulling the phone away from his ear for only a second._

"_I'll be right there Charlotte, I'm not to far from there. Just stay where you are."_

_Damon arrived and looked up at the house; he could hear cries coming from the house, but they didn't belong to Charlotte. Damon walked towards the house and he tried to enter but was unable._

"_Charlotte!" He called but not loud enough to disturb the neighbors, he knew charlotte could hear him but Charlotte stayed where she was. Damon cursed and jumped onto the roof. He went to the room where he heard the cries. He looked through the window and saw Charlotte sitting in a corner farthest away from the dead body, where a little boy cried, his mother holding him in her arms while she sobbed over her dead husband lying on the ground. Damon pulled open the window, but remained outside unable to go in._

"_Charlotte," Damon said but Charlotte kept her eyes closed, but the woman looked up. "Let me inside." He said making sure he had eye contact with the sobbing woman. _

_The woman's eye glazed over, "Please, come in." She said and Damon came in going straight to Charlotte. _

"_Charlotte, all you alright?" He asked holding her arms. Charlotte looked up at him, her lip quivering. Blood covered her face and her shirt. She shook her head and pulled herself to Damon sobbing into his chest._

"_Damon, I- I killed him and he had a family." She sobbed and Damon sushed her, stroking her hair. _

"_It's okay Char, we all have slip-ups. It will be okay." He said kissing her head. He heard the woman get up, and she had a wooden stick in her hand. Damon turned around quickly and snapped her neck. Charlotte screamed along with the little boy._

"_No! Damon why did you do that!" Charlotte cried crawling over to the woman._

"_She was going to kill me." Damon said glancing at the little boy as he cried. Charlotte laid her head on the woman's stomach sobbing._

"_I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed and Damon sighed. He left Charlotte alone with the little boy, and ran out to the garage. He looked around looking for gasoline, when he found it he grabbed it then ran back into the house, he turned the gas to the stoves on, and then ran up the stairs. He pulled Charlotte away from the bodies into the hall, and then grabbed the little boy. He screamed and kicked at Damon, Damon handed him to Charlotte and Charlotte held him, so he wouldn't go back into the room._

"_I'm so sorry." She sobbed as Damon poured gasoline on the dead bodies. "I'm so sorry Michael."_

Damon shook his head and shoved the file back into the cabinet. The little bastard, he lied to Charlotte…He told Charlotte that he was living with his mother, when he couldn't have been living with his mother, because she was dead. He had to tell Charlotte quick, before Michael tried something.


	6. AN

**Okay, it's been awhile since I've update this, and ALL of my other stories. But I AM back. And I am going to try and update a new chapter in every story I have going. I'm sorry for such a long wait guys, but I've been going through a rough time and the whole laptop breaking made it hard as well. But I promise I'm back for good now and I plan to update. I love you all and I hope I didn't lose anyone! Thank you all for your support.**


End file.
